Pour ne pas choisir
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: A Poudlard… Hermione et Drago sont préfets en chef, ils partagent un dortoir et une salle commune. Ils se sont rapprochés et sont tombés amoureux mais comment réagira la jeune fille si ces amis n'acceptent pas…


_Salut les ptis loups!_

 _Voici un nouvel OS qui nous entraine une fois de plus dans la vie Poudlardienne... Bon c'est assez sombre mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même..._

 _Disclaimer: comme d'hab, il n'y a que l'intrigue qui m'appartient. Tout l'univers de Harry Potter est à JK Rowling_

 _sur ce, bonne lecture a tous!_

* * *

Les Serpentards étaient dans les cachots, en cours de potions. La leçon était commencée depuis une quinzaine de minutes environ, les élèves écoutaient le professeur Rogue expliquer la recette et les effets de la potion de ratatinage, lorsqu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre du côté de la porte.

Tous se retournèrent, la porte avait été littéralement fracassée et un Patronus affolé parcourait la pièce en courant. Personne, pas même Rogue ne comprit ce que le dit Patronus venait fait là, personne sauf lui qui avait reconnu l'animal argenté immédiatement.

La loutre d'Hermione ! Elle se planta devant Drago et délivra son message, simple et clair : Au secours !

Sans attendre l'autorisation, il recula sa chaise, se leva et partit comme un fou a la suite de la belle loutre.

\- Mr Malfoy veuillez vous rassoir immédiatement!

Mais Drago ne l'entendait plus il continuait de courir

\- Je retire vingt points à Serpentard et en informe le directeur soyez en sur Mr Malfoy !l

\- Plus tard Professeur !

Arrivé au quatrième étage, il hurla le mot de passe depuis l'autre bout du couloir et déboula comme une furie dans les appartements des préfets.

Rien dans la salle commune, il l'appela, sans succès…

Il se rua dans la chambre de la Gryffondore, personne, là encore pas de réponse à son appel…

Dans la chambre verte et argent ? (la sienne) Rien ! et toujours pas de réponse.

Il se dirigea alors avec la plus grande inquiétude vers la salle de bain … Il tourna la poignée,

\- Mince ! fermée, elle est forcément là… !

Alohomora !

Le loquet bascula et la porte s'entrouvrit, il la poussa sentant l'angoisse grandir… Drago se figea…

\- Hermione non !

Hermione était étendue là, par terre, sur le carrelage, sans connaissance. Autour d'elle, des tas de petites boites en cartons que Drago ne connaissait pas. De ces boites sortaient des plaques en aluminium qui contenaient certainement des pastilles ou des bonbons peut être… il ne savait pas … toujours est-il que les boites et les plaques étaient vides, elles étaient toutes vides, sans exception…

Il resta interdit quelques secondes puis prit délicatement la jeune femme dans ses bras avant de partir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers l'infirmerie.

\- Mme Pomfresh ! Hurla t-il en arrivant.

L'infirmière se précipita

\- Que se passe t-il mon garçon ? Dieu du ciel ! allongez la ici ! vite ! que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé comme ça dans la salle de bain de l'appartement des préfets avec des tas de boites ouvertes partout !

\- Des boites de quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas !

\- Mon dieu ! Elle aura surement avalé le contenu de toutes ces boites… mais que puis-je faire, je ne peux tout de même pas lui vider entièrement l'estomac…

\- Si et je sais comment ! Je reviens !

\- M'enfin... ou allez-vous jeune homme ?

Drago se précipita vers la salle de métamorphose… il savait qu'a cette heure là, les Gryffondors avaient cours avec le professeur Mac Gonagal…

La sonnerie venait de retentir lorsqu'il arriva devant la salle de classe, les élèves sortaient en papotant.

\- POTTER, WEASLEY !

\- Qu'est ce que veux Malfoy !

\- Weasley ! est-ce que t'as un de ces trucs du magasin de farces, là, tu sais les bonbons qui font vomir ?

\- Les pastilles de gerbes ?

\- Ouais c'est ça es-ce que tu en as là sur toi ?

\- Euh… Oui mais pourquoi ?

\- A qui tu veux faire une mauvaise blague encore ? ajouta Harry

\- C'est par pour moi j'ai pas le temps vite !

\- Donne lui Ron, intima alors Harry voyant que son interlocuteur – pour une fois- ne plaisantais pas

\- Tiens en voilà mais…

\- Granger… l'infirmerie… venez… vite… haleta le serpentard alors qu'il repartait en courant

Hermione ! à l'infirmerie ? Les deux amis s'interrogèrent une seconde puis se mirent eux aussi à courir le plus vite possible.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à l'endroit voulu, ils restèrent stupéfaits devant le tableau qui se jouait :

Mme Pomfresh était agenouillée à côté du lit tenant une bassine à la main, Drago était allongé et tenait délicatement mais fermement la jeune malade prés de lui la tête au dessus de la bassine

\- Crache ma belle disait-il, allez crache, c'est ça crache….

Hermione quant à elle et, bien qu'elle fut toujours évanouie, était secouée de grands spasmes et vomissait le contenu de tout son corps à chacun d'entre eux.

Au bout d'une demi heure, Drago donna la deuxième moitié de la pastille gerbe à Hermione, les spasmes se calmèrent instantanément, et le beau blond reposa tout doucement la tête de sa protégée sur le lit avant de se relever.

\- Tu nous expliques ? demanda Harry

\- Je l'ai trouvée évanouie a côté de tas de boites en cartons et de plaques en aluminium, apparemment elle a avalé toutes les pastilles contenues dans ces fichues boites !

Harry cru que son cœur cessait de battre, l'espace d'un instant….

\- Des médicaments !

\- Des me…quoi ? s'enquit Ron qui ne s'était toujours pas remis du tableau précédent.

\- Des médicaments, c'est l'équivalent des potions de guérison chez les moldus, elles sont administrées de la même façon que les sucreries des sorciers, sous forme de bonbons

\- Et ça fait quoi ? redemanda le rouquin inquiet

\- Si on les prend comme il faut rien mais… si on les mélange…

\- Oui quoi ?

\- On peut en mourir… et Hermione a tout mélangé….

\- Et ?

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard entendu.

\- A toi l'honneur Potter

\- Ron… Elle… a… ess… esssayé de…. Suicider ! et elle a pensé qu'en avalant des remèdes moldus, personne ici ne saurait la soigner….

BAING ! Ron était tombé à la renverse

\- Elle… a ….. voulu…. Mourir ! Mais ! Mais pourquoi ?

Nouveau regard entendu entre Harry et Drago

\- C'est ton tour….

\- PARCE QU'ELLE NE VOULAIT PAS CHOISIR ENTRE SON AMOUR POUR MOI ET SON AMITIE POUR TOI PAUVRE ABRUTI !

BAING ! Deuxième chute de Ron.

\- Bon ben je vais vous laisser, vous avez des choses à vous dire je crois…. Dit Drago voulant laisser les deux amis s'expliquer. Tenez moi au courant, lança t-il à Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Harry hocha la tête, en silence alors que le préfet en chef disparaissait, il serra la mâchoire, il pleurait, il sentait les larmes mouiller ses joues.

\- Malfoy ! Merci !

\- Pas de quoi !

Le brun aida Ron à se relever mais celui-ci retomba immédiatement à genoux sur le lit de sa meilleure amie, sans retenir ses larmes. (Tout le monde connaissait les sentiments du rouquin pour Hermione).

\- Hermione, réveilles-toi, s'il te plait, réveilles-toi, allez… Harry tu crois qu'elle va se réveiller ? Elle va se réveiller hein ! Hein Harry !?

\- Oui Monsieur Weasley, elle va se réveiller.

C'était Mme Pomfresh que les garçons n'avaient pas entendu arriver.

\- Je ne sais pas quand, mais elle se réveillera… Au fait pour une fois vous pourrez remercier votre frère avec ses fichus bonbons….

Les sanglots de Ron redoublèrent en entendant le singulier… Fred….

\- Merci grand frère, marmonna t-il imperceptiblement…

\- Nous n'y manqueront pas merci, répondit Harry pour combler le silence que laissait son ami.

Fin

* * *

 _Alors? vous en pensez quoi? ça vous a plu?_


End file.
